


De-Stress

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Request: Hi!!!! Idk if requests are open but can I request Bill fluff where he comforts you because your stressed? Thank you so much angel💖💫You come back home full of nerves and stress. The one thing you need is sitting on your couch.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	De-Stress

This was it. You can feel it. Your brain was on the verge of just cracking into pieces with how much work was toppling you at the moment. As a sigh huffed out of your lips, you shuffled inside your apartment, setting your things down on the small island in the kitchen. You were surprised to see the tv flashing as well as someone’s voice coming from the living room.

“Hey babe, how was work?” His chipper voice startled you for a split second as you held your hand to your chest. You forgot that you gave him a key to your place after realizing that his roommate really loved to have the place to himself and therefore locked Bill out often.

“Jesus Bill…”

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to attempt to kill ya.” He snickered. You walked towards the couch and took a peek at what was on tv. Currently it was just strings of commercials to which you had no interest in. Currently you had no interest in anything. You were too busy thinking about work and that’s how it’s been for the past week.

Bill took notice of the tired look on your face as you kept looking at the tv. With his brows furrowed in concern, he went to hold your wrist gently which grabbed your attention to him. “Hey, you alright?” You only closed your eyes and shook your head gently as you let out another sigh. “Come here…” He tells you gently as he reaches for your other hand to pull you down onto his lap.

You sit there with a small pout as your arm rested on his shoulder with his hand rubbing your back up and down. He goes to lay back on the couch with your head resting against his. “What’s up, Y/N?” He continues with soothing you and places a kiss on your cheek.

“Work is killing me right now and then I got all of this other stuff piling up and, god, I’m just so tired…” Bill goes on to rubbing your back as his other hand rubs your thigh trying his best to give you some physical comfort.

“Listen, if you feel like you’re drowning, know that I can always help if you need it. Anyway, I owe you for letting me crash at your place all the time.”

“That’s true…” You then felt him move underneath you and hearing him say “Here…”. He had his arm wrapped around your waist for a second as his other arm held him up on the couch. He laid you to rest as he hovered on top of you, his hands on either side of your head while one of his legs kept him up from the floor. He then leans down to place a kiss on your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, your jawline and then your lips. Your hands went against his chest with your fingers digging in and massaging them. For some reason, his kisses felt like absolute relief as if he was taking all the stress away. He kept going until he went for pecks and then trailed down to your neck until he was satisfied enough to lay his head on your chest.

Your fingers went to comb through his long brown hair feeling content with him spoiling you with such affection. He always was affectionate with you but this time felt special and you loved how his actions could change your mentality.

“I got some takeout when I came in if you’re hungry and I can run you a bath if you’re in the mood?” He mumbled against your chest. It felt as if you both could fall asleep right then and there.

“No, just stay here with me. You feel comfy right now.” He only giggled at your response.

And so you two laid there, your fingers massaging his scalp while his massaged your hips. Soone enough, you found that you made each other doze off but this time you didn’t think about work as the weight felt like it had been lifted for tonight.


End file.
